People are surrounded by a dynamic mix of many stimuli. People are adapted to continually adapt our actions based on the current mix. For example, as a room becomes darker, a person turns on a light. As a room becomes colder, a person turns on the heat. However, such responsive actions are inconvenient. Further, due to the inconvenience or a particular circumstance, there are times when a person cannot or chooses not to perform the appropriate action. In such a case, an appeal of an environment can suffer.